For example, a transmission with multiple frictional shift elements for the presentation of different transmission ratios is known from document DE 10 2009 001 101 A1. The frictional shift elements are formed as multi-disk shift elements, whereas the inner multi-disks and the outer multi-disks are designed with cover-free frictional surfaces, in order to increase the permissible surface pressure, such that the shift element has smaller dimensions with the same transfer capacity, and causes lower drag torques in the open mode.
Furthermore, document DE 10 2009 027 017 A1 discloses a multi-disk pack for a multi-disk brake or a multi-disk clutch, with which a spring action is integrated into the multi-disks, such that a desired distancing between the multi-disks is also provided in the open state of the multi-disk pack. This results in a clearance in the entire multi-disk pack.